The pregnant Man Loonatics Unleached
by Purplcat
Summary: Rev Runner's pregnant with Tech's baby. What will happen? REED


THE PRENGNANT REV RUNNER (ROAD RUNNER)

ONE DAY WHILE THE AMAZING TECH E COYOTE AND BOYEND REV SEX FOR 16 DAYS AND NEVER DID STOP ! AFTER WORDS REV GOT A LITLE ROUND . DUCK THOUGHT HE SO MUCH BIRD SEED. "MY BACK HURTS" SAID REV "WHY?" ASKED ACE " DON'T KNOW!" REPLIED THAT DAY TECH AND REV WENT TO GO TO THEIR CHECK UPS. " WHY DOES MY BACK HURT,DOC?" SAID REV "Y-YOU'RE PREGNANT " REPILED THE DOCTOR. WHEN THOSE TWO CAME HOME REV WAS DOING A FROWNY FACE. " WHATS WRONG,REV?" ASKED DUCK " UH NOTHING" REPLIED REV. REV RAN TO HIS ROOM "IM PREGNANT!" CRIED REV.

A FEW HOURS LATER… REV RAN TO THE BATHROOM. LEXI WAS ALREADY IN THEIR… "HURRY UP" SAID REV "OKAY OKAY JEESH1!" SAID LEXI. REV TOOK THE PREGNANY TEST … IT WAS 2 LINES AND SAID YES. "OH,WOW IM A MOTHER NOW." SAID REV.  
WHEN IT WAS NIGHT TIME REV WENT OUT SIDE TO THE PORCH ON THE SAT DOWN..AND PUT HIS HANDS ON HIS TUMMY LOOKING AT THE STARS LITTLE ROUND TUMMY GOT BIGGER ONLY A FEW LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW" AW REV YOU LITTLE SKINNY TO ROUNG BIRD"SAID TECH SO FREAKING SCILENTLY. WHEN DAWN CAME OUT REV WENT BACK INSIDE. TECH WAS STANDING THEIR "GOOD,MORING…REV"SAID TECH "UH,GOOD MORING"RELIED REV.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING UH?"SAID "CAUSE I CAN " SAID REV. ACE AND DUCK WOKE UP. "WHATS GOING ON" ACE AND DUCK SAID THE SAME TIME. "TECH KEEPS ASKING WEIRED CRAP" CRIED REV."TECH QUIT" SAID ACE. REV RUNS BACK TO HIS ROOM CRYING. " WHAT WRONG WITH HIM" SAID STAYED IN HIS ROOM FOR A LONG GOOD 5 HOURS . REV'S LITTLE ROUND TUMMY GOT ROUNDER AND PART OF HIS SHIRT LIFTED. LATER ON WHILE EVRY ONE WAS IN THEIR ROOM,REV JUMPED OT HIS WINDOW. HE LANDED IN A SAND BOX . "OW CRAP THAT HURT AS HECK" SAID REV HE CRAWLED OUT,LOOKED AT THE WINDOWS TO MAKE SURE NO ONE WAS LOOKING. "BYE FOR A WHILE" SAID REV. REV WANTED TO KNOW IF IT'S A BOY OR GIRL."WHAT IS IT,DOC?"ASKED REV "A BOY" REPLIED THE DOCTOR "WHEN IM I DO BACK?"REPLIED REV "IN TWO MONTHS"SAID THE DOCTOR. REV WENT TO MCDONALDS. "WERE'S REV?!"SAID ACE "I DON'T KNOW"REPLIED LEXI. TECH CHECKED EVERY WHERE IN HIS ROOM. "HIS BED ROOM WINDOW 'S BUSTED" SAID TECH. "REV'S MISSING" CRIED LEXI.

"DID HE GET HE GET KIDNAPPED?" ASKED DUCK,"LET'S FIND OUT" SAID TECH.  
WHEN THEY OUT TO FIND REV…REV WENT BACK THROUGH THE WINDOW AND FELL ASLEEP IN HIS BED. HIS TUMMY GOT ROUNDER AND MORE OF HIS SHIRT LIFTED. LATER ON THE REST OF THE GANG CAME BACK CRYING. TECH LOOKED IN HIS ROOM AGAIN "THERE HE IS"SAID TECH. TECH WENT THE BED WITH REV THEN DID THE DOGGIE TO TECH WAS DONE HE FELT HIS TUMMY MOVING, HE RAN TO THE BATHROOM AND THEN GRABBED THE PREGANCY TEST. HE BROUGHT IT IN HIS ROOM, PUT NEAR HIS TUMMY AND SAID TWO LINES AND A YES. "FUCK NO MY REV'S PREGANT!"YELLED TECH . TECH TOLD ACE…"HE MUST NOT FIGHT FOR 9 MONTHS"SAID ACE "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKNIG ABOUT?"SAID LEXI 'REV'S PREGANT, HERE I'LL PROVE IT GET SLAM AND DUCK"SAID TECH. EVERY ONE WENT IN HIS ROOM…..IT SAID TWO AND YES. "AW WHAT IS IT GONNA BE A BOY OR A GIRL?" ASKED DUCK "DON"T KNOW" SAID TECH

A DAY LATER …."SO REV IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL?" ASKED TECH "UHHHHHHHH BOY?"REPLIED REV "WHEN ARE YOU DO?" IN TWO MONTHS"SAID REV "IM GOING TO SPACE FOR 1 MONTH . TECH WENT IN SPACE FOR 12 DAYS . "SO WHEN ARE YOU DO NOW REV" SAID TECH "IN ONE MONTH"REPLIED REV. "DON'T TELL REV I PLANNED HIM A BABY SHOWER,ACE"SAID LEXI "YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD FRIEND TO REV" SAID ACE. REV BACK WAS HURTING WAY MORE THEN IT DID. "DAMN MY BACK EVEN MORE" SAID REV.  
REV'S SHORT TORE A LITTLE. "HOW ARE YOU DOING REV?" SAID LEXI "AW GOOD BUT MY BACK'S IN BIGGER PAIN,AND FEEL LIKE IM PREGNANT WITH TRIPLETS."REPLIED REV "AWWW POOR YOU"SAID LEXI. REV'S SHIRT TORE MORE. "HEY REV DO YOU WANT ME TO SET UP THE CRIB?" SAID TECH "SURE GO HEAD" RELIED REV."WHY THE HELL DOES EVERY ONE CARE ABOUT THE BABY" THOUGHT WALKED TO HIS ROOM WERE THE CIB WAS GOING TO BE NEAR HIS BED. REV TOOK A BREAK. HE SAT DOWN AND LAYED DOWN PUT HIS HANDS ON HIS TUMMY.

HE FELT SOME THING HURT MORE THAN HIS BACK,HIS TUMMY WAS MOVING TOO MUCH IT HURT, SO HE RUB IT. AFTER WORDS IT FELT BETTER. HIS PARENTS CALLED. "WHOS THIS?" ASKED REV "YOU'RE MOM.!" REV'S MOM SAID. "WHAT IS IT YOU WANT?" SAID REV "ARE YOU PREGNANT YOUR BUNNY FRIEND SAID YOU ARE"REPLIED REV'S MOM "YES WITH TRIPLETS"REPLIED REV "WOW SEE YOU WHEN YOU HAVE THEM LOVE YOU SON" REPLIED REV'S MOM . LEXI WAS AT THE STORE BUYING BABY SHOWER SUPLIES AND BABY CLOTHS FOR THE THE TRIPLETS AND FOR REV. "THAT WELL BE FIFTY DOLLARS" SAID THE CASHIER "OKAY THERE YOU GO MISSY" REPLIED LEXI.

FOUR DAYS LATER….."HEY REV I HAVE A SUPPRISE FOR HERE PUT ON THIS AND IN THE CAR." SAID LEXI "OOOOOOOOOOOKAY" SAID REV . LEXI DROVE SO FAST WERE THE BABY SHOWER WAS . "HOLY CRAP LEXI GO SLOWER!" SAID REV "OKAY OKAY" REPLIED LEXI. LEXI DROVE TUMMY WAS GETTING UPSET SO THE BABIES STARTED TO KICK AND PUNCH SOFTLY IN REV'S TUMMY. " WHAT THE HELL" SAID LEXI "YOUR FAST DRIVING MADE THEM MAD!" SAID REV. THERE WERE AT THE BABY SHOWER. LEXI DRAGGED REV. "AW WHAT THE HELL LEXI YOUR BURNING AND IT HURTS!" SAID REV "SURPRISE" EVERY ONE BUT LEXI AND REV "WELL THANK YOU" SAID REV. REV DOES A HAPPY RIP FACE."HERE REV THIS IS FOR YOU"SAID TECH " THANKS, TECH" SAID REV. DUCK POKES REV'S TUMMY. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" SAID REV "TO SEE IF YOUR TUMMY POPS" REPLIED DUCK "WHAT THE FUCK" SAID REV. SLAM CAME OVER AND PICKED HIM UP AND LICKED HIM WITH HIS TONGUE. "HHAHAHAHA, GROSS!" SAID REV. "NOW-PUT-ME-DOWN-PLZ?" SLAM SMILES AND NODS THEN PUTS REV DOWN, AND REV SMILES BACK. DUCK ASKED, "DID YOU BRING ANY CAKE? I'M STARTING TO TURN INTO A HUNGERY DUCK HERE." REV REPLIED, "I-TOUGHTYOU-WERE-SUPPOSE-TOBRING-THE-CAKE." ACE CAME IN AND SPAT OUT, " I BROUGHT DA CAKE SO DON'T ARGUE ABOUT IT, OKAY?" DUCK AND REV LOOKED AT EACH OTHER AND AT THE SAME TIME SAID, "OKAY." AND THEN ACE SAID TO REV, "SO REV, ARE YA EXCITED?" REV JUST LOOKED AT ACE THEN LOOKED AT DUCK THEN SAID, "NOT REALLY." REV GAVE A NOT REALLY LOOK AT ACE. THEN ACE ASKED, "WHY ARE YA NOT EXCITED, REV?" REV COVERED HIS BELLY AND THEN REV LOOKED DOWN AT HIS BELLY. LEXI CAME OVER AND SMILED AT REVAND PATTED HIS BACK. REV LOOKED AT LEXI THEN ACE, THEN BACK AT LEXI THEN HE LOOKED DOWN AT HIS BELLY. THEN, LEXI STOPPED PATTING HIS BACK. LEXI ASKED,"YOU READY TO OPEN YOUR PRESENTS ?" REV LOOKED AT LEXI AND THEN GAVE HER A SMALL SMILE AND ANSWERED, "SURE." THEN, REV RAN OVER TO THE CHAIR TO THE FRONT AND HE GRABBED A BUNCH OF HIS PRESENTS AND HE STARTED OPENING THEM. HE STARTED SMILING AND SAID, "WOW THANK TECH!" TECH GAVE REV THREE SMALL TEDDY ROADRUNNERS THEN REV PUT THE THREE TEDDIES DOWN SOFTLY NEXT TO HIM. NEXT, IT WAS DUCK'S PRESENT HE WAS ABOUT TO OPEN. IT WAS WRAPPED POORLYWITH NEWPAPER AND IT WAS DUCK TAPED. REV PUT ONE OF HIS EYESROWS UP AND ONE OF THEM DOWN SAYING, "HUH?" HE THEN OPENED, IT WAS JUST A DRAWING OF HIM SHOWING HOW STRONG HE WAS TO THE BABIES. IT WAS POORLY DRAWN, REALLY POORLY DRAWN. REV ASKED DUCK, "WHAT'S -THIS-DUCK?" DUCK ANSWERED, "THOSE ARE THE BABIES AND THAT BLACK THING'S ME, CAN'T YOU SEE?!" REV JUST GAVE DUCK A LOOK AND SAID, "WELL-THANK-YOU-FOR-SHOWING-HOW-STRONG-YOU-ARE. HE PUT THE DRAWING DOWN AND THEN NEXT IT WAS ACE'S PRESENT. REV OPENED HIS MOUTH HIS MOUTH IN SURPRISE THEN HE OPENED THE PRESENT, IT WAS A BUNCH OF CARROT- SMELLING BABY SMAPOOS. REV SAID, "THANK-YOU- ACE!: HE SMILED THEN PUT DOWN AND NEXT IT WAS LEXI'S. IT WAS WRAPPED BEAUTIFULLY AND THERE WAS A BEAUTIFUL PINK BOW ON THE TOP OF THE PRESENT AND THERE WAS A HUGE CARD TAPED ONTO THE BEAUTIFULY WRAPPED BOX. HE TOOK THE CARD OFF THE BOX QUICKLY AND HE LOOKED AT LEXI THEN SMILED FOR 5 SECONDS THEN LOOKED AT THE CARD. THE CARD SAID: HIYA! CONGRATS FOR YOU BEAUTIFUL GIRLS BEING BORN! THEN REV LOOKED AT LEXI AGAIN, LEXI WAS HUGGING ACE THEN SHE CAUGHT ON THE SIDE OF HER EYE THAT REV WAS LOOKING AT HER, THEN SHE LET GO OF ACE THEN SHE LEANED HER HEAD TO THE RIGHT SIDE AND SMILED BIG AT REV, REV LIPPED, "THANK YOU, LEXI, I APPRECIATE IT." HE THEN, OPENED THE PRESENT AND HE PUT HIS HANDS ON HIS MOUTH FULL OF SURPRISE, IT WAS THREE PAIRS OF BABY CLOTHES FOR THE BABIES HE WAS HAVING, HE FELT LIKE HE WAS GOING TO CRY FROM THE GREAT PRESENTS THAT HIS BEST FRIENDS GAVE TO HIM, HE FELT HAPPY. BUT THEN HE WAS GOING TO OPEN SLAM'S PRESENT, WHEN HE OPENED IT THERE WAS THREE PINK BABY BOTTLES, AND THEN SLAM THREW HIS HANDS UP IN THE AIR AND GROWLED, "YOU ARE WELCOME!" AND REV SAID, "GAH-THANK-YOU-BIG-GUY!" HE THREW HIS HANDS UP IN THE AIR AND HE YELLED, "THANK- YOU, THANK- YOU- ALL -FOR- YOUR- PRESENTS!"  
HE THEN PUT HIS HANDS DOWN AND HALF SMILED AT DUCK THEN SAYED, "YOU DID GOOD, DUCK." DUCK GAVE REV AN ANNOYED LOOK. "OH, DON'T I DESERVE THAT?" THEN LEXI GOT UP AND STARTED TO CHASE DUCK AND SPAT OUT, "I KNOW YOU DESERVE THIS!" SHE STARTED LAUGHING AND CAUGHT DUCK. "WHAT DO I DESERVE?"  
"THIS." LEXI REPILIED AND SHE STARTED TO TICKLE DUCK. "GAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA, STOP! STOP! YOU'RE MAKING ME WANTING TO PEE!" "TOO BAD! I'M GONNA EMBARRASS YOU BY MAKING YOU PEE, THEN!" DUCK BLUSHED THEN HE LOOKED AT ACE AND MOUTHED, HELP ME, RABBIT. SHE'S MAKING ME START TO PEE. ACE CAME OVER AND PULLED LEXI OFF OF HIM, HE SAID TO HER, "YA WOULDN'T WANT TA CLEAN UPAFTER HIM, WOULD YA, LEX?" LEXI WAS STILL LAUGHING WHEN HE PULLED HER OFF AND WHEN SHE HEARD HIM SAY THAT SHE STOPPED. "FINE, I'LL STOP." SHE SMILED ASKED REV, READY FOR SOME CAKE?" SHE SLYLY SMILED AT REV AND GOT THE CAKE OUT. REV HAPPILY SAID, "BRING-IT-OUT." THEN HE SLYLY SMILED AT LEXI THEN DUCK SAID, "FINALLY! I CAN FINALLY GET SOME CAKE!" ACE LOOKED AT DUCK, ACE ALREADY HAD A PIECE OF CAKE, THEN ACE SAID, " HERE YOU CAN HAVE MY CAKE HE SAID." HE SAID WHILE PUTTING HIS HAND THAT WASN'T WITH THE CAKE ON HIS CHEST. THEN ACE SLAMMED THE CAKE INTO DUCK'S FACE. "GAAAAAAAAAAAH! DUCK SCREAMED. "YOU'RE DESPICABLE." DUCK WHISPERED TO ACE. ACE SAID, "NEI…I KNEW YOU'D SAY DAT." REV WAS LAUGHING WITH HIS CAKE IN HIS MOUTH AND LEXI WAS LAUGHING POINTING AT DUCK AND SLAM WAS TEARING THE CAKE DOWN AND DUCK WAS WITH THE CAKE IN HIS FACE AND HE SAID, "THIS CAKE'S GOOD, THOUGH." HE WAS KIND OF LAUGHING. TECH WAS BUSY MAKING AN INVENTION FOR SOMETHING TO DO. "HEY, TECH." GREETED REV. IT TOOK 10 SECONDS FOR TECH TO REPLY. "OH..OH…HEY REV!" SAID TECH WITH SURPRISE. "WHY-DON'T-YOU-COME-IN-AND-JOIN-THE-FUN?" ASKED REV. "I'M BUSY MAKING SOMETHING." SAID TECH LOOKING AT HIS INVENTION.  
REV ASKED, "WHATCHA-MAKIN'? TECH LOOKED AT REV FOR 3 SECONDS, AND THEN HE LOOKED AT THE INVENTION. "I'M MAKING AN ICE-CREAM MAKIN' MACHINE SO WE WON'T HAVE TO BUY ICE CREAM. THEN REV HAD HIS EYE CAUGHT ON A BLUE BUTTON THAT SAID: DANGER: DO NOT TOUCH THIS BUTTON, YES, YOU TOO, REV RUNNER. REV MANIACALLY LAUGHED. TECH ASKED, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" REV REPLIED, "NOTHING." HE PUSHED THE BLUE BUTTON AND WHEN HE WAS AT IT, TECH YELLED, "GAH! REV DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTT-!" BUT BEFORE HE COULD FINISH THE ICECREAM MAKIN' MACHINE EXPLODED AND BLEW UP THE PLACE THE BABY SHOWER WAS AT. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" ASKED ACE LOOKIN' AROUND QUICKLY. TECH WAS GIVING REV A DIRTY LOOK AND SAID, "THAT GUY OVER THERE BLEW UP MY ICECREAM MAKIN' MACHINE!" TECH WALKED PASS THE LOONATICS, WELL, ACTUALLY, STOMPING AND WENT TO THE RESTROOM, TECH SAID,"OH WAIT, THERE IS NO BATHROOM BECAUSE YOU BLEW IT UP!" REC RAN OVER TO TECH TO APOLOGIZE TO HIM BUT HE COULDN'T BECAUSE TECH PUSHED HIM DOWN AND SAID, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY STUFF AND YOU MESSED WITH MY LAST NERVE FROM DOING ALL THAT STUFF! AND NOW I'M NOT GONNA FORGIVE YOU FOR MESSING UP SOMETHING I WORKED SO HARD ON! TECH RAN TO THE SIDEWALK AND SAT ON IT FOR A GOOD 2 MIN. THEN HE WENT TO THE STOP SIGN AND KICKED IT, THEN RAN OFF. REV WAS STILL ON THE FLOOR FROM WHEN TECH PUSHED HIM DOWN, HE HAD A LUMP IN HIS THROAT, THINKING ABOUT WHAT HE HAD DONE." I'M SORRY. HE THOUGHT. HE'LL GET OVER IT, DON'T YOU THINK?" SHE ASKED ACE. ACE SAID, "I HOPE SO, LEXI." HE SAID GIVING HER A WORRIED LOOK. REV STARTED SOBBING AND HE RAN TO THE BUILDING ACROSS THE STREET, HE THEN LOOKD AT THE OTHER LOONATICS AND HE RAN TO THE BACK OF IT CRYING. LEXI TRIED TO RUN AFTER HIM BUT BEFORE SHE COULD, ACE GRABBED HER SHOULDER AND HE HELD HER IN HIS ARMS AND HE SAID, "I DON'T THINK SO, BUNNY." LEXI ASKED, "WHY?" "WELL, I TINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE HIM ALONE FOR A BIT …" HE SAID LOOKING INTO LEXI'S EYES. "I THINK SO…TOO…I GUESS." LEXI SAID. ACE PUT HER DOWN AND HE LOOKED AT DUCK AND DUCK WAS STILL WITH THE CAKE ON HIS FACE AND HE SAID, "I THINK THE CAKE FROZE ON MY FACE." THEN, SLAM LICKED THE CAKE OFF HIS FACE THEN MUMBLED, "IT WASN'T FROZEN, IT WAS MORE LIKE MELTED." DUCK LOOKED AT SLAM AND HE PUNCHED HIS ARM SAYING, "YOU BIG SMART GUY…."  
THEN LEXI HEARD TECH SCREAM FROM A COUPLE BLOCKS AWAY, THEN SHE SAID, "I THINK I HEARD TECH SCREAM A COUPLE BLOCKS AWAY FROM HERE…" DUCK SAID, "WONDER WHAT HAPPENED.." ACE REPLIED TO BOTH OF THEM, " I DON'T KNOW, BUT WE BETTER GET TO HIM QUICK." IT TOOK 10 MIN. TO GET TO TECH BUT WHEN THEY GOT TO HIM HE WAS ON THE GROUND WHIMPERING LIKE A PUPPY WOULD AND ACE RAN TO HIM. HE LOOKED AT HIM AND HE SAID, "WHAT HAPPENED, TECH?" TECH LOOKED AT HIM TEARFULL AND HE SAID, "I GOT A NAIL STUCK UP MY FOOT!" DUCK SAID, " GEEZ, YOU SHOULD LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING..SHEESH.." TECH SAID,"DUCK, I COULDN'T I WAS MAD AT REV AND I WAS STOMPING AND I FORGOT ABOUT LOOKING WHERE I WAS GOING." LEXI SAID, " OUCH, I HATE IT WHEN I STEP ON NAILS, AS A GIRL, I ALWAYS PLAYED OUTSIDE WITHOUT SHOES AND MY FOOT GOT HURT WITH GLASS OR A SPLINTER OR A NAIL STUCK UP MY FOOT, GEEZ, \MY MOM AND DAD GOT TIRED OF THAT."  
TECH LOOKED AT HER AND SAID, "WELL, I KNOW NOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO STEP ON A NAIL THEN."  
(NOW IT SHOWS WHERE REV'S AT RIGHT NOW)  
"HMMM…." REV HUMMED.  
"I'M HUNGRY…. HUNGRY FOR SOME SEEDBUNS." HE THEN RAN TO THE FRONT OF THE BUILDING, HE DIDN'T SEE ANY OF THE GUYS..OR GIRL THERE. HE GAVE HIMSELF A "HUH?" FACE. HE SAID, "I WONDER WHERE THEY WENT…" HE BEGAN RUNNING ALL AROUND THE PLACE, STILL NOT FINDING THEM. "GAH!" REV SCREAMED. THEN HE SAW DUCK'S FOOT PRINTS. REV FOLLOWED THOSE FOOTPRINTS AND HE FINALLY FOUND THEM A COUPLE OF BLOCKS AWAY. "HEY, GUYS!" REV YELLED STILL RUNNING. TECH QUIETLY SAID, "OH, GEEZ…" REV GAVE TECH A DIRTY MEAN LOOK, "WHAT?!" TECH REPLIED, "YOU NEVER LISTENEED TO ME!" THEY STARTED ARGUING. REV REPLIED, " ABOUT WHAT?!" TECH SAID, " MY INVENTIONS! YOU NEVER EVER LISNTENED TO ME BY NOT PUSHING THE BAD OL' BUTTONS! HOW CAN YOU NOT FOLLOW THOSE SIMPLE  
BUT HARD FOR YOU DIRECTIONS?!" REV GASPED. "HEY! HEY! HEY!" ACE INTURRUPTED, "WHY DON'T YA TWO JUST GET ALONG WIT EACH OTHER?" LEXI REPLIED," I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE BEST FRIENDS.." CROSSING HER ARMS. DUCK YELLED, : IT SMELLS LIKE CAKE IN HERE!" REV LOOKED AT TECH HELD OUT HIS HAND , THEN TECH SLAPPED HIS HAND AWAY FROM HIM. "OW!" REV YELLED. TECH SAID " I DON'T NEED YO HELP!" REV GAVE TECH A SHOCKED LOOK, I THOGHT YOU LIKED HELP FROM ME, REV THOUGHT. TECH GAVE REV A WHATEVER LOOK. LEXI HELPED TECH UP AND PUT HER ARM AROUND HIM. WHAT?! HOW COME YOU LET HER HOLD YOU BUT NOT ME? REV THOUGHT. THEN, REV HELD HIS BELLY AND RUBBED IT. DUCK BEGAN TO SING, "TOOOONNNIIIIIIGGGGHHHT, WEEEE ARRRREEE YOOUUUUN-" LEXI YELLED, " WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP?! YOU'RE HURTING MY EARS!" DUCK HUGGED LEXI, "SORRY."  
*ABOUT 19 MIN. LATER THEY GOT HOME TO THE TOWER.*  
AS THEY OPENED THE TOWER DOOR, REV RAN REALLY FAST TO HIS ROOM. LEXI FOUND HER MP3 PLAYER BEHIND THE DOOR AND STARTED TO LISTEN TO HER MUSIC AND SHE STARTED DANCING TO THE MUSIC. ACE WENT TO THE LIVING ROOM TO MEDITATE. AND

TECH STOMPED TO HIS ROOM TO GET THE NAIL OUT OF HIS FOOT, AND SLAM WENT TO THE KITCHEN TO EAT, AND DUCK WEN TO TAKE SOME BUEATY SLEEP FOR THE DAY.  
(IN REV'S ROOM)  
HE WAS SITTING ON HIS BED AND THINKING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TODAY. HE WAS HOLDING THE POORLY DRAWN ART THAT DUCK GAVE HIM FOR THE PRESENT AT THE BABY SHOWER.


End file.
